1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible high temperature heaters.
2. Introduction to the Invention
High temperature heaters are well known and typically include a metallic sheath around the heater. A serious disadvantage of such heaters is that they lack the flexibility which is desirable or necessary in many applications. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,083 and 4,100,673 and commonly assigned U.S. Ser. Nos. 457,295 (Morrow) and the application filed on July 19, 1984 by Wells Whitney Ser. No. 632,776. The disclosure of each of those patents and patent applications is incorporated herein by reference. The term "high temperature heater" is used herein to denote a heater which is capable of being maintained at a temperature of at least 600.degree. F. on a sustained basis.